1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to methods of forming semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices having faceted semiconductor patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Although research has been conducted regarding various ways to improve electrical characteristics of transistors, fabrication of p-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) transistors may face several obstacles with regard to controlling locations of source and drain regions and lightly doped drain (LDD) regions.